Cant Be Saved
by NeonNero
Summary: Nero Hardy has had an awful life as a 15 year girl with a abusive stepmother so what can she do when she asks her father and brothers to save her.
1. My Life

"NERO YOU BETTER DO IT RIGHT OR YOUR GONNA GET THE BELT"

"I DID DO IT RIGHT"

"NO YOU DIDNT NOW SHUT IT AND GET OUT OF MY FACE AND GO TO YOUR ROOM"

"FINE!"

I walked up the stairs to my room,as usally my stepmother came home drunk,again,she always comes home every Friday,Saturday,and Sunday nights,she was screaming at me,with a bottle of vodka,in her was causing at me 'cuz I was suppose to make her a jungle vodka juice,I didnt even know how to do that,hay I was 15 years old, I dont even know what dat ,as usally,I marched up to my room,I opened the door the WWE posters all around my room,clothes thrown,bed,messed up,I sighed and ploped on the messy bed,I wish I knew my father....I think my real mother left me a note in my bag I thought....maybe I could check out that anyways,lets get this straight,my real mother died in a drive by we were walking home from school,o how she used to always walk me from we were walking and we spotted some drug dealers,and there some guys in the car,and started firing ,my mom covered me just as a bullet was about to come to my heart and she.....sacirficed my life for hers,I screamed,the guys in the car left,the drug dealers left,I stayed,there hugging my mom and the cops came they tried to take me away from her i pushed them and held my mom,I loved her so much,the cops in Houston,Texas thought I killed my mother,and they sent me to a Juvenile Camp For Girls.I spent 4 years in there,hay I went there when I was 11,so after that I was sent to a foster mother Gracie Garcia,things were great until I got addicted to WWE thats when she went 1 night I was watching it and she told me to make her a shot,That night I learned to listen to my foster mother,and I learned how to make a achol drink.I didnt listen she slapped me and yelled to make it,I slowly did here I am looking in my bag of old stuff.....10 minutes later "Ahh found it.."Hold up I need to check if Gracie is asleep......I slowly peeked from upstairs she was,so I tiptoed back to my room,closed it..and read the note...

_Dear Nero_

_Baby girl Im writing this letter to let you know from all the way to begginning remember you told me you wanted to know who your dad was well......your dad is-_

Cameron,North Carolina HousE Of The Hardys

"Dad,I have been having some thoughts"Gilbert Hardy's younger son said as they sat down on the patio of their backyard.

"What are those feelings son?"Gilbert asked as he was so yet confused.

"Dad do we have a sister?"Jeffrey Nero Hardy asked his father.

"....what?..."

"Dad I been having thoughts and feelings...something is hurting me and Matt?"

Houston Texas

_he is a wonderful man,o how much we have fun together,he was so much cool,awsome,unique, is very famous father of two most famous people-_

Cameron,NC

"Well Im sure I considered these feelings and thoughts are from ex girlfreinds,?"

"No its not everything is hurting us then sometimes Me and Matt cry at night"

"Jeff I swear to you,me and your mom only had 2 kids thats it"

"Well whatever it is Me and Matt at night we wanna do something...its hurting us"

Houston

_Well here it goes your brothers are Matt and Jeff Hardy and your father is Gilbert Hardy._

I stood there and dropped the note,I plopped on my bed,tears started streaming down my face,I was cryring for the fist time since my moms death.

Cameron

Something hit Jeff so much and started crying....

Houtson

*God mom why didnt you tell me*

*who are you*

I sat up so quickly.....omg...am I talking to myself.

*Nero Hardy you.*

*Matthew Moore Hardy*

*How did you get in mind?*

*You asked first*

*What this is my mind and what are you doin?*

*I came in after you read that note*

*How did you know that*

*Reapeat your last name*

*Why?*

*Do it*

*Hardy*

*Mine is Hardy*

*You got a brother named Jeffrey Nero Hardy*

*Yes*

*Youre my brother*

*Youre my sister*

*OH MY GOD*

*Ill try to talk to u later*

*bye*

*bye*

Cameron,NC

Matt came running down as fast as he coudl,when he got to the backyard he found his father and his younger baby brother,who was crying.

"Jeff it's true"

"What?"Jeff sniffled.

"Shes crying thats why youre crying"

"Who?"

"Nero"

"Nero Matt thats my middle name I thought my nickname was Jeffro"

"No thats her name Nero Hardy"

"Now Matt I know this nonsense now I know that I only have 2 kids not 3"

"Apparently you had an affair" Jeff said.

That moment Gilbert Hardy stayed quiet for a long time,Jeff was right,he did have an affair or as he would call it an One Night Stand,but it was 3 month affair.

"Dad did you?"Matt asked

"...yes..."

"Did you know that she was pregnant?"Jeff asked.

"No she found out that I was dating your mother and well we had a fight and broke up."

"Oh so is this why me and Jeff have been having these feelings.?"

"Yes she is always hurt"

"Oh well can we get her?"

"Sons,you dont even know where she is"

"True dad but I talked to her and all I know is her name is Nero Hardy"

"Whoa she has my middle name!"Jeff said.


	2. The Trip and A Drunk

"I know Jeff,Let me see if I can commnunicate with her again I hope shes not doing anything important."Matt said as he and his brother and father went into the house.

**************************Houston*****************************

I slowly shed my clothes,getting ready for another bath,started the water and got in,I moaned as the hot water came down my body.

*Luving these showers.*

*Am I interupting something important?*

*Uhh let me think uh YES!*

Why the hell would he be telling me this.

*Well Sorry....So what r u doing?*

Orde La.

*Shower*

*Yea But Can I Ask you something?*

*What*

*You wanna come live with me and Jeff?*

*Let Me Think about it*

*Is It YES*

*Howd you know*

*iM YOUR BROTHER i CAN SENSE YOUR Feelings*

*Hay GUys!*

*Jesus Jeff Can you shut up?*

*Shut up Matt*

*Uhhhh Guys Ypur Sister is right here*

*Sorry*

*Ok*

*Yea So you wanna go Nero?*

*Well,yea Imma go*

*Sweet*

*awsome*

*Ok Jeff tell Daddy to go tell daddy for 2-way tickets to...-*

*Houston Texas*

*Yea TELL Him*

*Ok Matt Bye Nero*

*Bye Jeffy*

*Awww*

*Ok Matt imma go pack see ya*

*Bye Nero*

I slowly got out of the shower,got some clothes on,and started packing then the door busted open and a drunken mother with a gun came in.

Uh-huh,  
Life's like this  
Uh-huh, uh-huh  
That's the way it is  
'Cause life's like this  
Uh-huh, uh-huh  
That's the way it is

Chill out,  
What you yellin' for?  
Lay back, it's all been done before  
And if you could only let it be  
You will see

I like you the way you are  
When we're, driving in my car  
And you're talking to me  
One on one  
But you become

Somebody else  
'Round everyone else  
Watchin' your back  
Like you can't relax  
You're tryin' to be cool  
You look like a fool  
To me

Tell me

Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're  
Acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated  
Life's like this, you  
And you fall and you crawl  
And you break and you take  
What you get and you turn it into  
Honesty Promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it

No, no, no

You come over unannounced  
Dressed up like you're something else  
Where you are and  
Where you sat, you see  
You're making me  
Laugh out  
When you strike a pose  
Take off all your preppy clothes  
You know  
You're not fooling anyone  
When you become

Somebody else  
'Round everyone else  
Watchin' your back  
Like you can't relax  
Tryin' to be cool  
You look like a fool  
To me

Tell me

Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're  
Acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated  
Life's like this, you  
And you fall and you crawl  
And you break and you take  
What you get and you turn it into  
Honesty Promise me  
I'm never gonna find you fake it

No, no, no...

Chill out,  
What you yellin' for?  
Lay back, it's all been done before  
And if you could let it be  
You will see

Somebody else  
'Round everyone else  
You're watchin' your back  
Like you can't relax  
You're tryin' to be cool  
You look like a fool  
To me, to me

Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're  
Acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated  
Life's like this, you  
And you fall and you crawl  
And you break and you take  
What you get and you turn it into  
Honesty Promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it

No, no

Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're  
Acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated  
Life's like this, you  
And you fall and you crawl  
And you break and you take  
What you get and you turn it into  
Honesty Promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it


	3. The Fight and a Unexpected Girl

_I slowly got out of the shower,got some clothes on,and started packing then the door busted open and a drunken mother with a gun came in._

_Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're  
Acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated  
Life's like this, you  
And you fall and you crawl  
And you break and you take  
What you get and you turn it into  
Honesty Promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it _

_"_Nero Why the hell are you packing?"Gracie asked with a gun in her hand and some beer bottle in the other.

"Gonna go spend the night at Dad's why?"I said like I was fucking calm.

"Your FAther,tsk tsk tsk you donnttttt havvvveeee oneeee."She slured in her drunked state.

"Gracie can you please put the gun down?"I asked.

"No Imma Kill u"She was about to pull the trigger then I charged at her and started throwning punches at her face and she dropped the gun,_Hay I spent 5(I forgot) years in Lady Juvie hehe I must of learned something there,_Anywayz she slpped me and pushed me off of her "You Bitch Just Like your mother" when dose words come outta that Sluts mouth and kick her in the groin.

"Why The Fuck Are YOU DOING THIS?!"I Yelled as she and I were struggling for the gun.

"Your Father"

"My Father I have One"I Yelled

"You Do Know and He doesnt want you as a daughter your to much of a _**SCREW UP!"**_

"no im not"I Kicked her in the face so hard her nose was bleeding.

"_**IM NOT A SCREW UP YOU ARE THE SCREW UP"**_

"Gracie Hurry Up and Kill her!!!"A Male yelled out from down,I could'nt make out who it was but I can tell it was a fucked up male.

"**YOU GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER!!!!!!!"**_  
_

I Looked up and and a women with brown hair and sparkle brown eyes,I realized it was my aunt......_**Beth Britt....Hardy.**_

_  
_She never slows down.  
She doesn't know why but she knows that when she's all alone, feels like its all coming down  
She won't turn around  
The shadows are long and she fears if she cries that first tear, the tears will not stop raining down

So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day, whats lost can be found  
You stand in the rain

She won't make a sound  
Alone in this fight with herself and the fears whispering if she stands she'll fall down  
She wants to be found  
The only way out is through everything she's running from wants to give up and lie down.

So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day, whats lost can be found  
You stand in the rain

So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
Stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day, whats lost can be found

So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day, whats lost can be found  
You stand in the rain


	4. Nero ARE YOU DOING oKAY?

**"You better Take your hands off my niece!!!" **My aunt Beth Britt-Hardy screamed as Gracie dropped me and charged at Beth with a gun,just as Gracie charged Beth reveresed it and kick her in the flipped Gracie and picked her up "Fight Like A Women!" She shouted GRacie threw punches and Beth threw kicks...It finally ended when Beth put a foot to her throat.

"Nero Pack your things..Im taking you to Father"She said still keeping pressure on her foot to the throat.

"OK Beth"I Said,I got my things together,my straightner,my clothes,jeans,shirts,shoes,everthing."Ok Beth I'm Ready" "Ok"She let go of foot of Gracie's throat, and GraciE gasped for air.

"You will never get away with this Nero."

"I Just Did." Beth got my things and I kicked Gracie in the knee,she winced in that me and Beth went through the back door and out to her car once she put my things in her trunk I got in the passenger seat she got in the driver's seat and we took off ,I saw the grassylands out of Houston heading to the Airport,Beth put on a station and we started listening to some rock songs,I Like it but I don't like Metal.

"So..How'd you know I was here?"I asked as I broke the silence.

"Well I was here visiting my mom,because she was sick,and Jeff called me and told me that you were there sister so I tracked you down and came here."She explained still bobbing her head to the beat of the music.

"Oh but you were going to leave today right?"I asked.

"Yes my flight is not due till 6:30 pm."

"Oh Well It's 5 just to let you know."I said as I checked the time on my watch.

"I'm hungry you want some McDonalds?" She asked.

"Yea,Gracie had'nt fed me for 3 days."I replyed.

**"JESUS CHRIST**"She Yelled and she looked at my stomach."How much do you weight?"She asked so sudden.

"Last I checked.... 90 pounds".

"Great GoD You're gonna need to be over 100 if you need to be in the WWE."

"What"I asked.

"Oh Jeff is gonna get you a job in the Wwe."She said calmed.

"Cool..Beth?"

"Yes"

"Are you Bi-Polar?"

She giggled a little bit."Yes also is Matty."

"Matty?"

"Sorry Matt."She corrected.

We turned up the radio station and started listening to Kristy are you doing Okay? by the Offspring.

There's a moment in time  
And it's stuck in my mind  
Way back, when we were just kids

Cause your eyes told the tale  
Of an act of betrayal  
I knew that somebody did

Oh, waves of time  
Seem to wash away  
The scenes of our crimes  
But for you this never ends

Can you stay strong?  
Can you go on?  
Kristy are you doing okay?  
A rose that won't bloom  
Winter's kept you  
Don't waste your whole life trying  
To get back what was taken away

Though the marks on your dress  
Had been neatly repressed  
I knew that something was wrong  
And I should have spoke out  
And I'm so sorry now  
I didn't know  
Cause we were so young

Oh, clouds of time  
Seem to rain on  
Innocence left behind  
And it never goes away

Can you stay strong?  
Can you go on?  
Kristy are you doing okay?  
A rose that won't bloom  
Winter's kept you  
Don't waste your whole life trying  
To get back what was taken away

Oh, clouds of time  
Seem to rain on  
Innocence left behind  
And it never goes away  
It never goes away

Can you stay strong?  
Can you go on?  
Kristy are you doing okay?  
A rose that won't bloom  
Winter's kept you  
Don't waste your whole life trying  
To get back what was taken away

Don't waste your whole life trying  
To get back what was taken away.


	5. Tagging And Talks

Me and Beth were now on a plane to Cameron,North Carolina. It was first class and now Beth was asleep. Where was I? Um like spray-painting the bathroom. I shake the bottle up and sprayed green and purple on it, right now the time is 5 AM. Everyone is asleep and I'm the only one up. My Chemical Romance is blastening in my ears as my I-pod is playing. I sprayed the green on the mirror and made it look like a face. A Sad one. You see when I was in Juvie,I caught up with gang members,smokers,and screw-ups. Now Gracie always told me I was a screw up. I am. All the shit I do is screwed. No one never liked me. One of the gang members took a bullet for me. Thank god rest his soul. I have never been more happy as a screw up. Some people might think it's wrong. But fuck what people say.

*The green is fucking awsome.*I said in my mind I really hope Matt or Jeff aren't listening to my mind right now.

*Has anyone told you to watch your mouth?*

What the fuck is Matt being up this early?

*Why the fuck are you up so fucking early?*

*Taking the dog out and Watch your mouth*

*It's okay.*

*Whatever...listen did Beth ever mention something about a job as a WWF Diva?*

*Sure why?*

*How old are you?*

*15*

*Finish School.*

*What?I can't do that?I fucking have a juvie and criminal record. They ain't gonna accept me.*

*Okay why do you have a juvie and criminal record?*

Should I tell him. No I should'nt.

*I...don't want to talk about.*

*You could tell me-*

*Matt it's personal.*

*Ohhh.*

*Yeah..*

*What do you mean?*

*Huh?*

*As in 'The green is fucking awsome'. What are you getting at?*

*Tagging.*

*On what?*

*Plane's mirror.*

*Nero Hardy!*

*What?*

*That's illegal*

*I Gotta go before eveyone wakes up.*

*When you get here. I'm going to give you something you don't like. You are still going to school.*

*I'm going to be a as well cause shit there. Bye Matty I Love You.*

*How cute ?You wen't from badass to innocent. Love you too Nero.*

*Shut *

*Bye.*


End file.
